The Summer Chronicles
by TVCrazed
Summary: Previously named PAIGE. Paige tries to get through the summer with her older sisters. And tries to deal with her mother's death. While everyone tries to get there lives' just right. No MAGIC.
1. Hurt

The Summer Chronicles

**This is a story about Paige's life. There's NO MAGIC**

**Info: Takes place during the summer. Paige lives with Prue and Phoebe, while Piper is away at UCLA. Patty died after giving birth to Paige due to complications. Grams died when she was 9 of a heart attack.

* * *

**

Prue: 23 Andy: 24

Piper: 21 Leo: 22

Phoebe: 17

Paige: 16 Kyle: 16

* * *

I wake up at the sound of my alarm clock, flashing 5:00 A.M. I grab some sweat pants, shirt, jacket, and my sneakers. Making it successfully out of the Manor, I run with no real destination in mind. I unconsciously, run to the park, I sit on a swing and rock back and forth. Just thinking.

The first and worst day of my existence, my birthday, here yet again. Paige Halliwell, the youngest of Patty Halliwell's 4 daughters and the cause of her death. This year is going to be the worst one so far, my sixteenth birthday. Sweet Sixteen, yeah right, I guess that only applies to people that didn't kill their mother when they were born.

If I weren't so engrossed in my thoughts, I would have noticed how beautiful the sunrise was and someone taking the swing next to me.

"Hey baby" I heard my boyfriend, Kyle say "how's my birthday girl?"

"Somehow I'm not feeling the birthday joy" I looked down

"Something on your mind?" He seemed concerned, I couldn't help but to smile at him.

"Just the usual, every year is the same." I answer

"It wasn't your fault," Kyle stated. He sounded so sure it almost gave me hope. But the feeling was overwhelming, it was hard enough to be happy while dealing with my older sister's comments, but the guilt prevails above everything"

"After all these years of people telling me that…"

"You have to believe it. It is not your fault, it never was, and it never will be" I smiled again, he laughed and grabbed my hand as we both looked up to the beautiful sunrise.

"We can talk about this later, I just want to enjoy this moment before going back to the manor"

"You want to head to my place?"

"Your place sounds much better today" I answered, giving a small smile

* * *

Kyle's apartment

"You know, I thought on a day like this you would want to be with your sisters" He sat next to me on the bed.

"What for? My birthday is a day for anything but celebrating. Besides, I can't even look at them"

"Why not?"

"Prue and Phoebe just look so sad. I can't help but to feel like I took mom away from them sometimes." The truth was I thought that almost all the time, but I didn't want him to worry.

"Can I stay with you awhile?" I asked quietly

"Paige, I don't think…" he began

"Please" I pleaded

He sighed. "Hey, it's your birthday" he said

"Thanks" I hugged him. "Right now I need you to do me another favor"

"Of course, anything" he said

"Can you leave?" I asked trying not to sound too harsh

"You want to be alone, I understand" He noticed I looked guilty I guess, I was just tired and glad he understood.

I woke up a couple hours later to find Kyle in the living room talking on the phone.

"Ok Prue, I'll remind her when I see her" he said as he hung up

"Remind me of what?" I asked sitting next to him on the couch

"Oh, just that Piper's coming home in 2 days, and she's finally bringing Leo"

"So, you didn't tell her about me staying here?" I asked

"Of course not, do you think I have a death wish or something?" I laughed. Saying Prue was overprotective was an understatement

"Ok, I guess I'll tell her when I get there." I said with a sigh, "will you drive me there?"

"Sure, come on" he said, then we walked out and headed to his car

As soon as the car started moving and the scene outside passed by, I was pulled into the confinement of my mind.

Piper's finally coming back, and bringing the mysterious Leo. I talk to Piper everyday on the phone; I guess that's better for me than talking to her face to face. One thing about Piper is that she feels everything so strongly, that's probably why we have such a strong bond. Ever since I can remember, Piper has been there, helping me cope with my guilt about mom dying on my birthday, while Pure and Phoebe were dealing in their own ways. I can't wait for her to get here. I'm pulled out of my thoughts as we pull up to the Manor; on the steps I see Phoebe waiting for someone.

"Stay here, I'm just going to tell Prue, pack, and come back," I said to Kyle

I step out the car and Phoebe runs up to me, "Paige, where have you been, we've been worried sick" obvious concern in her voice

"I just needed to get out" I say not looking at her "I gotta talk to Prue" she stepped aside then, followed me

I found Prue in the living room pacing; I cleared my throat, making her aware that I was in the room.

"Paige, where have you been?" She asked demandingly, I cringe at her tone.

"I just needed to get out" I replied turning and walking up the steps to my room, I knew Prue was following me

When I got into my room, I immediately grabbed a backpack and filled it with clothes and other stuff

"What are you doing?" Prue was mad, I knew, and as much as I wanted to stay on her good side, I thought it would be best if I ignored her tone of voice and answered honestly.

"I'm packing, I'm gonna stay at Kyle's for awhile" I answer casually

"Kyle? You're going to stay at the house of your boyfriend. Just the two of you?" Prue said. It was very clear what she meant, but I knew there was nothing much I could say to convince her it was just an innocent stay over.

"Prue please, would you relax? Kyle is perfectly harmless and we have been dating for a while. You haven't caught me doing anything bad yet so, why the third degree?"

"Why? Do you seriously have to ask? You know what boys your age want right? You can't honestly tell me you're not going to…"

"Geez, Prue, you sound like grams. At least she was a little more understanding.

"Yeah, well, Grams isn't around and someone has to set the rules" Prue shouted. Me mentioning Grams probably pushed her buttons, there was no way out of this one.

"Why does it have to be you Prue? Why can't you just trust me! Grams would have let me, and I'm sure Mom-"

"Don't ever mention Mom, Paige. I'm warning you. I said no, and that's it!" Prue yelled, now she was really pissed.

"Why not? She would have let me if she-"

"If you hadn't killed her?" Prue yelled. I snapped. How could she say that?

"I knew it; I knew you blamed me." I pushed pass Prue and Phoebe and got out of the manor. I got into Kyle's car as I felt the tears burning down my cheeks. I looked over to the window as if trying to pretend everything was fine.

"Paige- are you"...what happened?" Kyle saw my tears, but I couldn't let him help me this time. I just wanted to get as far away from the manor as possible.

"Let's just go" I quivered.

* * *

"Come on, come on, pick up Pipe" I said impatiently into the phone at Kyle's place. "Ugh" I said frustrated with no answer

"Kyle" I called. Kyle came into the room a few seconds later

"What is it?" He asked

"I need you to drive me to UCLA."

"Ok, come on," he said after awhile.

"Are you serious?" I asked expecting him to argue.

"Yeah, let me just pack some things, and we can head out," he said.

"Ok," I replied still shocked that he had agreed.

It took four and a half hours to get to UCLA. I slept the whole way there. I can't believe I'm at UCLA standing in front of Piper's door. I told Kyle to leave me here for a while, he understood that I needed to be with Piper, so he left and said he'd be back in a few hours. He never ceases to amaze me; he's so understanding to my needs and is always ready to do anything for me. I knocked on the door before I lost my nerve.

Tears roll down my face as I remember where I am and why. The scene plays over and over in my head like a broken record. I can feel the tears flowing faster with each passing second. I take a deep breath and try to wipe away the tears, but to no avail. Slowly, I raised my hand and knocked on the door again. I try again to wipe away my tears, as the door opens to reveal Piper on the other side.

"Paige," Piper said, shock evident in her voice. "Oh, honey, come here," Piper said the moment she noticed fresh tears tracing down my already tear stained face, and wrapped her arms around me. As soon as I was in my big sister's arms, I broke down.

Piper pulled me through the threshold and closed the door behind me.

"Come on, you should lay down," Piper said ushering me through her loft, into her bedroom.

Piper stroked my hair as we both laid on the bed. My body quaked with sobs as I laid in my sister's tight embrace.

"Why are you here, honey?" Piper said softly.

"I can't come and visit my sister, now," I shouted for no reason, sitting up keeping my back towards Piper.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it," Piper said remaining calm as she sat next to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"I know, I'm sorry," I said softly, leaning into her embrace as she began to stroke my hair, just like she did when I was younger.

"It's okay," Piper said remaining calm. "So why do you look so miserable on your birthday?" she asked.

"Prue," I said trying to keep my composure, "she…she s-sa…"I take a shaky breath.

"It's okay, sweetie, take your time," Piper prompted.

"Piper she said I killed Mom," I blurted out, taking my composing with it.

"Paige, I'm sure she didn't mean it," Piper said incredulously.

"The why did she say it," I retorted.

"Okay," she sighed, "how about you start from the beginning for me."

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter. Tell me what you think.**

**REVIEW.**

**TVCrazed.**


	2. Talking with Piper

Here's the next chapter. **Sorry ****for not updating in a while.**

**ENJOY.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Talking to Piper**

"I left the house early, just to get away; I ran to the park and just sat on the swings. After a while, Kyle came and we talked; then he took me back to his place to rest. I didn't want to go back to the Manor, so I was gonna stay there a while. When I woke up we went to the Manor to check in with Prue and to tell her that I was gonna stay at Kyle's for a while. I saw Phoebe on the steps, I went inside and she followed; Prue was in the living room, she asked me where I was, I told her I just needed to get out. Then I headed upstairs to pack some things, Prue was following me; she asked me what I was doing, I told her about me staying with Kyle, and she told me that I wasn't going, I insisted that I was and she demanded that I wasn't, I-I just blew up. I told her that I she couldn't tell me what to do because she wasn't Mom; th-then she said it," I was crying uncontrollably now

Piper waited awhile before she spoke, "how'd you get here?"

"Kyle drove" I reply. "I'm so tired, Piper, I can't do this anymore, sometimes I just wanna die, at least that way I could be with her"

"Please don't say that, I don't think I could handle losing you, too" she said. "Come on, lay down" she said, laying me down on the bed. "Just rest, okay" she said, stroking my hair; just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Hi, Leo" Piper said dryly, after opening the door

"Piper, what's wrong" he said, when he saw Piper's face. They walked inside and sat on the couch.

"Paige had a fight with Prue and she came here" Piper sighed

"NO, NO, NOOO!" a cry was heard from the other room

"Paige" Piper whispered, then ran into her bedroom

Piper and Leo ran into the room to find Paige thrashing about and screaming.

"Paige, Paige, wake up" Piper urged, gently shaking her

"NO, STOP" Paige continued to scream

"Paige, wake up" Piper yelled, finally getting through

"Piper" I said barely audible, tears now, cascading down my face. I wrapped my arms around my big sister and cried on her shoulder.

Hearing the phone ringing, Leo left the two sisters in each other's embrace

"Piper, it's Phoebe, she says it's important," Leo said

"Okay, I'll be right back" Piper said, getting up and going into the living room with the phone

"Piper, Paige's missing, I can't find her anywhere and Prue left too," Phoebe explained, frantically

"Phoebe, calm down, it's under control, Paige's with me; I'll deal with Prue, does she have her cell phone with her?" Piper asked

"Yeah, but how can she…" Phoebe was cut off by Piper

"Phoebe, I got it" Piper insisted, angrily

"O-okay" Phoebe said, confused before hanging up

Piper dialed Prue's cell phone number, and got her voicemail after a few rings.

"Prue, Paige is missing; call me when you get this" Piper said with false anger and concern, hoping this would prompt Prue to calling back sooner.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. **DONT FORGET TO REVIEW.**

**Next Chapter:Piper and Prue**: Piper and Prue have a nice chat.

**REVIEW.**

**TVCrazed**


	3. Piper and Prue

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry so short.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Piper and Prue**

"Prue, what happened?" Andy asked, looking at the distraught and tear stained face of the woman he loved in front of him, then leading, her into his apartment

"What's wrong with me; I'm a horrible sister" Prue said, looking distantly as they sat on the couch with Prue's head on his lap

"Prue, that's crazy; you're a great sister," Andy said, his fingers beginning to comb her hair as her cell phone beeped

"Yes, I am, and now my baby sister hates me even more" Prue continued, ignoring her phone's constant beeps

"Paige never hated you, and she doesn't know and she never will" Andy reasoned

"You weren't there today, Andy, you weren't there when I told my baby sister she killed our mother" Prue said, "you didn't look into her eyes and see all the hurt and pain; I did" Prue shouted, then sat up to end the phone's persistent beeping

"Prue…" Andy started, but Prue signaled for him to be quiet

Prue listened to her 12 new messages by Piper and Phoebe telling her Paige was AWOL. Prue immediately dialed Piper's number, after going into Andy's bedroom

"Piper, what's up with Paige?" Prue asked the second Piper picked up the phone.

"Paige is fine, Prue, physically anyway" Piper said. "She came to UCLA; what happened?"

"I don't know" Prue said softly

"Prue, our baby sister comes to LA from San Francisco, and you don't know what happened" Piper said, getting angry

"Piper, whatever Paige told you was exactly what happened" Prue said, still feeling guilty

"I want to hear it from you" Piper replied

"I said, she killed Mom, okay," Prue said, frustrated

"Why would you say that, you know how Paige feels about Mom?"

"I don't know, okay, Piper; I don't know why I said it" Prue shouted into her cell phone

"I don't believe that, Prue," Piper said, you said she killed our mother, when she told you she was gonna stay at Kyle's; there had to be a reason for that"

After hearing no response from Prue, Piper continued, "what Paige said, it wasn't true"

"What?" Prue asked

"Prue, you and I have memories of Mom, Phoebe has pictures, but Paige, she has nothing; so to Paige, you were Mom. Think about it" Piper said, then hung up and returned to Paige and Leo.

* * *

Hoped you liked it. Tell me what you think. **REVIEW.**

**TVCrazed**


	4. About the Nightmare

**hey, i'm back. Thanks for being so patient with me and this story. **

**Short Chapter. Sorry.**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. KEEP 'EM COMING.**

* * *

"Hey, what's so funny?" Piper asked, jumping on the bed next to Paige

"I was just telling Leo about the time you fainted when I walked into the door and my mouth was bleeding"

"There was a lot of blood; I had every reason to faint" Piper defended

"Okay, Piper" I said, still laughing

"How about on our third date when I got that nosebleed" Leo said, "you almost had a heart attack"

"Okay, enough 'pick on Piper' time" Piper declared

"Okay" I ended, "so you ready to go back home?" I asked, as there was a knock at the door and Leo went to answer it

"Yeah, I'm ready; maybe after this is all settled we can have a 'sister day' just like before" Piper said, hopeful

"Maybe" I said, lying down on the bed

"So, you wanna tell me about your nightmare?" Piper asked cautiously, as she lay down next to me

I really didn't want to tell Piper, and I knew that if I said no she wouldn't push me, but I also knew that I had to tell Piper, for me.

"It was weird; it was like I was three different people. I was at Memorial Hospital, looking through the window to where Mom was having me, then I saw baby me, the doctor handed me to the nurse and she wrapped me up and gave me to Mom; then she turned around for the first time and I saw her face, it was me. I tried to get into the room, but I couldn't, and she killed Mom."

"Paige, you can't keep blaming yourself; you had no control over what happened" Piper said

"I know, Piper; it's just, I don't know how to do that"

"Then I'll help you, ok?" Piper said, pulling me closer to her

After that, we must have fell asleep because the next thing I knew I was being shaken awake by Kyle.

"What's going on?" I asked, sitting up and rubbing my eyes

"Piper and Leo are ready to go to San Francisco; they want to know it you're ready to go back" Kyle said, sitting next to me. "They said if you're not ready you can-

"No, no, I'm ready to go" I said, cutting him off and standing up, "let me just get ready and we can leave"

"Are you sure, Paige, because they said you can stay here until you're ready?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm sure" I said and headed to the bathroom

* * *

Ok. its the end of this chapter. I have the next chapter written already so the wait shouldn't be long. As long asyou continue to: 

**REVIEW.**

**BTW: **I'm having trouble with a title forthis chapter.**Any suggestions. And any ideas you might have will be greatly appreciated.**

**THANKS.**

**TVCrazed**


	5. Back Home

**Hey. What up, I'm getting less and less reviews. The first chapter I got 15, the second chapter I only got 1, the third I got 5, and the last I got 3 so far.**

**Hoping this chapter will do better. ENJOY.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Back Home**

15 minutes later, we were driving back to San Francisco, Piper and Leo in her jeep and Kyle and I in his car. And 6 hours after that, we were all standing in front of the Manor doors, and Piper put the key in the lock, then stopped.

"You know, Leo, you can turn around right now" Piper said, tuning towards Leo

"I think I'll stay and see what I'm dealing with, first," Leo said

"You've been warned" Piper said, turning the key and letting us in

"Are you serious?" Phoebe was heard, "Piper's gonna be so excited" she continued, walking into the foyer to see the lot. "I gotta go" Phoebe said before hanging up and jumping into Piper's arms.

"Hey, Phoebs" Piper said, hugging Phoebe. "Now, what am I gonna be excited about?" "And what did you do to your hair?" Piper asked, letting her down and seeing her light brown hair

"I can't tell you," Phoebe said, biting down hard on her lower lip, afterwards

"Come on, we all know you can't keep a secret for long; just tell me, already" Piper prompted

Phoebe whimpered before she changed the subject, "so you're Leo." She said; circling him and stopping behind him, she then made an approving face.

"Hey, hey, hey" Piper said, pulling Phoebe from behind her boyfriend

"Hey, I'm your sister; I have to inspect your boyfriends, its part of the job description" Phoebe defended

"You're my _younger_ sister, which means Prue--on second thought; maybe you should inspect him, before Prue starts her diehard interrogation" Piper said, "Paige, can you show Leo to my room to the bags down?"

"Sure, Piper" I say, then head upstairs with Kyle and Leo following

"Where's Prue?" Piper asked Phoebe once everyone was gone

"I don't know, she didn't come home last night," Phoebe answered

"Okay; I'm gonna head out to look for her, you wanna tell me the surprise now?" Piper asked slickly

"No" Phoebe said quickly before she had a chance to reveal her secret

"Okay," Piper said defeated. "Don't harass Leo and don't push Paige." Piper added, then walked out the door

Piper knew exactly where she would find Prue. They all had to work this out; and the first step was to talk to Prue. Piper drove to Andy's apartment and knocked on his door. A few seconds later, Andy answered the door.

"Piper, it's nice to have you back home," Andy said, hugging Piper

"Nice to be back, for the most part" Piper said, pulling out of the embrace

"Prue and Paige?" He asked, receiving a nod from Piper

"Is Prue here?" Piper asked

"Yeah, take your time, I gotta get to the station" Andy said after looking at his watch. "Bye, Piper"

"Bye, Andy"

"Prue," Piper called out, "Prue, where are you?"

"Piper?" Piper heard Prue's voice say. "Piper, what are you doing here; you weren't suppose to get here until tomorrow?" Prue asked, closing the bathroom door behind her.

"Yeah, well, I thought we should get this settled as soon as possible" Piper answered, as they both sat on the couch

"We already talked about this, Piper," Prue said restlessly

"Well, apparently not enough" Piper said, "because you have yet to answer my question as to why"

"I already told you; I don't know" Prue replied annoyed

"You know why you said it, Prue, deep down you know. You know, Paige adored you, she still does" Piper paused. "Do you remember when Grams died?"

"Yeah" Prue answered confused, as to why Piper brought up Grams' death

"How old were we?"

"I was 16, you were 14, Phoebe was 10, and Paige was 9," Prue answered, "Piper, why are you asking me about this?"

"Just stay with me, okay," Piper said. "What happened after Grams died?"

"Dad moved in to the Manor and took care of us"

"And Dad refused to take care of Paige because she wasn't his, so he put Paige in Foster Care" Piper finished. "And after you found out he put Paige in Foster Care, you did everything you could to get up back together.

"I went to visit Paige everyday, and do you know what she'd do every time I was there?" Piper asked, but did not wait for an answer, "she'd cry, Prue; she'd cry and always ask when you were going to visit her, then she'd ask about Phoebe. No matter what I told her, she was always confident that you were just busy trying to get us back together and then you would come get her. And when you finally came, she was ecstatic." Piper explained

"After hearing how much you mean to Paige, do you want to tell me the real reason you blew up at her and broke her heart?" Piper asked

Prue sighed defeated and stared down at her hands, that we placed in her lap.

"Andy asked me to marry him"

"What!" "That's great, Prue" Piper cried

"There's more, I'm pregnant" Prue continued, less than enthused

"What's wrong, Prue?" Piper asked, taking note of Prue's voice

"I don't think I can do this…I'm scared, Piper" Prue said.

"Prue, you're gonna make a great mom, and everyone's gonna be by your side; there's nothing to worry about" Piper reassured her, pulling her into a hug

"It's not just that, I'm afraid I'll end up like Mom," Prue cried, on Piper's shoulder. "And that's why I yelled at Paige; now she doesn't even want to be around me"

"I think you need to go talk to Paige," Piper said, pulling away from Prue and pulling her up from the couch. "Come on, we're going to see Paige"

"Piper, I don't think that's a good idea," Prue said reluctantly

"Prue trust me, it's a good idea. You and Paige both need it" Piper persuaded

"Okay, but only if you let me drive in my car" Prue negotiated

"Fine" Piper agreed, just as she would to anything Prue would suggest, as long as it guaranteed Prue would talk with Paige.

They drove back to the Manor and Piper got out of her car, while Prue sat in hers.

"Prue, I know apologizing isn't one of you strengths, but you have to do this," Piper said, getting into the passenger seat

"I know, let's go" Prue said, getting out of her car and heading toward the Manor. Piper followed suit.

When they got into the Manor they went straight to the kitchen to find Phoebe, Kyle, and Leo playing cards.

"Watch out for Phoebe, she cheats at every game she plays" Piper said, kissing Leo.

* * *

**Hey, another chapter finished. Please REVIEW. Even if you don't like it.**

**IMPORTANT: **If I don't get **at least 3 reviews**I don't think I will continue to post this story, unless you really want me to. **So if you want me to continue put it in your reviews**. I really don't want to have to discontinue this story.

**Thanks.**

**TVCrazed**


	6. Surprise Guests

**Hey, guys. I'm back. Sorry for the wait. Kinda Short. Good news: more soon**

**ENJOY. AND REVIEW.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Surprise Guests**

Prue snuck out of the kitchen and made her way up the stairs to Paige's room. She stood in front of Paige's door, collecting herself for a while before she actually knocked softly. After receiving no answer, she stuck her head into the room to find Paige curled up asleep on her bed. Seeing Paige in that position, she couldn't help but reminisce on the time they were as close as sardines. Walking over and sitting on the bed, watching Paige's chest rise and fall, Prue vowed that they would have that again, no matter what; the bond she shared with her sisters would be rebuilt, especially between her and Paige. Prue sat stroking Paige's hair and thinking up a way to gain trust and confidence, until she felt Paige stir under her touch.

"Prue" I said, rubbing sleep from my eyes and sitting up against the headboard. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you" Prue answered, "can you come with me somewhere?" Prue asked

"Um…sure" I said, putting my sneakers on and following her out of my room

As we were coming down the stairs, Piper answered the door and then a shriek played through the house. When Prue and I got into the foyer, we saw Piper hugging someone. A closer look showed that someone was Dan.

"Hey, happy birthday, Paigey" Dan said as he hugged me

"Thanks, Dan" I said back, as he let me back on the floor

"Hey, where's Phoebes?" Dan asked, just as Phoebe entered the foyer from the kitchen

"Phoebe!" Dan said, hugging Phoebe, too. "I see you kept one secret, I just can't believe it"

"I can't believe it either; that's one more secret than I ever thought she'd keep in her whole life" I say, before everyone laughs

"And who's this?" Piper asks, kneeling before the little girl hiding behind Dan

"It's okay, tell her" Dan said, smiling down at the little girl reassuringly

"J-Jenny" the girl said

"Piper, the cookies are done" a voice called from the kitchen. Once the word 'cookies' were heard, Dan and Phoebe raced off towards the kitchen, fighting to be the first one there.

"No one better touch those cookies" Piper called after them, as everyone left behind, began to laugh

"I'll go stop-" Prue began, but was cut off by Piper

"No, you guys go talk." The walked past Piper and Jenny and towards the car.

"So, you want some Chocolate Chip cookies?" Piper asked

Jenny nodded enthusiastically as her face lit up. Piper picked up the mall girl's body and headed to the kitchen. "Oh, my name's Piper," Piper whispered in her ear

"Youw weawy pwetty, Piper" Jenny whispered back, as they entered the kitchen.

When they entered, they saw Dan blocking Phoebe's path towards the plate of cookies on the countertop. Piper and Jenny burst into laughter at Phoebe and Dan's antics and making their presence known.

"Piper, Dan won't let me get a cookie," Phoebe said with a baby voice and pout. "And he just ate one"

"Dan, what did I tell you" Piper scolded playfully, walking to stand next to him, then slapped his arm

"But Piper, she's lying, I didn't eat a cookie" Dan protested, keeping up their little game. "What are you laughing at, Little Missy?" Dan asked hearing Jenny laugh in Piper's arms.

"Uncwe Dan, you have cwums on your face," Jenny answered, continuing to laugh.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, depriving these kids of food," Piper said, seating Jenny on the counter and handed the plate of cookies to her. "Here, Jen; there all yours, and you don't have to share" Piper said and winked at her

"Piper" Phoebe whined

"Okay, just with Phoebe" Piper added

"Kyle, where's Leo?" Piper asked, noticing Leo was no longer at the table

"He went to the car to get his cell phone, a while ago," Kyle answered

"Okay, thanks" Piper said, heading to the driveway

"Yeah, sweetie; I'll be there. What time is it again?" Leo asked the person on the other end of the call

"Yeah, definitely; okay, bye" Leo said, then hung up and turned around to see Piper standing behind him

"What was that all about?" Piper asked

"My sister wants me to come to her soccer game today," Leo answered, as Jenny came running out with Dan chasing her.

"Uncwe Dan took a cookie," Jenny told, running towards Piper and Leo, with Dan chasing behind her.

"He did, well I'm just gonna have to make some more," Piper said picking Jenny up.

"Can I help?" Jenny asked, her face lighting up

"Uh, sure; we're gonna have to make a lot, because we have some more 'cookie monsters' coming" Piper said, seeing a familiar car park on the street

"Piper" a voice called, walking towards Piper; she put Jenny back on the ground

"Hey Jason" Piper said, hugging her sister's boyfriend. "Hey Dex" she said hugging another family friend

As Dex, Jason and Dan greeted each other, Piper turned back to Leo

"Do you want me to come with you?" Piper asked

"No, I think I should go by myself" Leo said

"Oh, okay" Piper said, and then kissed Leo on the cheek

"I'll be back later tonight" Leo sad, then got in the Jeep and left

"Hey Piper, are you okay?" Dan asked as Piper watched her car disappear down the street

"Yeah" Piper said, snapping out of her trance. "Come on, let's go make those cookies" she said, picking up Jenny

* * *

**What do you think about Leo having sisters. TELL ME. **

**REVIEW.**

**TVCrazed**


	7. Decisions

**Hey, I'm BACK. I replaced the vote chapter, so read it. That chapter, this chapter, and the next were spur of the moment chapters. So tell me what you think. PLZ**

**I redid the first chapter too, with help from BrownToneGirl. THANKS.**

**ENJOY.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Decisions**

"Phoebe, it's okay; we all do it at one time or another" the group heard Kyle say as they were coming from the driveway. "You just do it all the time"

"No, I don't" Phoebe protested

"Phoebe, I just saw you cheat at solitaire, that's as bad as it gets" Kyle teased as he saw the group obviously holding back their laughter

"Shut up, Kyle" Phoebe retorted playfully, and left the kitchen and Manor

"She really cheated at solitaire?" Jason asked, receiving a nod from Kyle. "She never ceases to amaze me" Jason said, and then left to find Phoebe.

"Ok, let's make those cookies" Piper said, getting the ingredients out

After the cookies were in the oven, Piper, Dan, Jenny, and Dex sat at the table

"So, that was Leo earlier" Dan said smugly, more as a statement than a question

"Dan" Piper exasperated

"What, Piper?"

"I don't want to have this conversation, again"

"So, where did he go?" Dan continued

"You always do this," Piper stated, "I said I don't want to talk" Piper shouted, pushing the chair back with force and standing up

"Do what; worry about you?" Dan said, matching Piper's volume and actions

"I never asked you to!" Piper yelled

"Uh, come on, Jenny, how about we go watch TV" Dex suggested, standing up and waiting for Jenny to join him; she did so reluctantly and they left the kitchen for the parlor.

"Dan, why can't you just be happy for me?" Piper asked defeated, sitting back down

"I just don't want you to get hurt"

"I'm a big girl, Dan, I can take care of myself, I don't need a protector," Piper said

"I know you can take care of yourself, and you don't need a protector, but I want to be"

"Ok, listen, you're my best friend and I love you, but you gotta let me live my own life, and if I do get hurt, just be there for me, ok?" Piper said; "but for the record, I'm happy with Leo"

"That's no fair; you get to have all the fun. Can I at least beat him up if he hurts you?" Dan asked, getting back to his old self

"Maybe, we'll see" Piper said, laughing and then went to the oven and took out the cookies.

* * *

Prue and I hadn't said a word to one another since leaving the Manor, so I decided to break the silence. 

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere" Prue answered cryptically

"Prue, come on, I don't have time for this" I said

"Relax, Paige, we're almost there"

I studied the world outside as we went wherever, the world stopped in front of the park.

"Come on, we're here" Prue said, getting out the car with me following her into the park

"Where are we going?" I asked as I followed her down a secluded path, until beautiful, clear water came into view, with a sitting log before it.

"What is this place?" I asked in awe at the beautiful scene before me and took a seat on the log

"This is a place Mom used to bring me; I come here to think, sometimes. I know you feel like you have nothing connecting you to Mom, so I thought I'd bring you here." Prue explained, taking a seat next to me

"Thank, Prue. It's beautiful here," I say

"Yeah, it is" Prue replies, "I was going to bring you here on your birthday, but…you know" Prue said lingering. "I'm sorry, Paige, you know I didn't mean it, right?" Prue said, genuinely apologizing

"No" I shook my head. "You meant what you said, Prue; I saw it in your eyes. And you're right, I did kill Mom, but I have to move on" I said hanging

I couldn't believe I was gonna do this, but it's the only way for me to at least attempt to deal with and move on from Mom's death and live the life she would have wanted for me- a life for which she sacrificed her own to give me.

"And that's why I've decided to leave for the summer" I finally say, after much hesitation

"What?" Prue asked, obviously stunned

"I'm going to leave for the summer." Noticing her oncoming protest, I add, "I have to Prue, it's the only way" I pause, not wanting to say what's next and hurt Prue, but I know it has to be said. "I have to get away from you guys; I need to deal with this on my own"

"Where are you going to go?" Prue asked

"I don't know, I'll figure something out" I say with a shrug. I can tell this is tearing her apart, but she puts on a brave face, for my sake if nothing else. "I was thinking about LA to stay with Glenn."

"Okay, just be careful" she says and starts heading back to the car

"Wait-what-that's it?" I asked catching up with Prue, who was already at the car

"Yeah; we'll talk about it at home" Prue said, before we headed back to the Manor.

* * *

It was obvious that more people had arrived since our last stay at the Manor, as we walked into the kitchen. There was an enormous uproar in laughter coming from the parlor, so we headed that way to find Piper, Dan, Phoebe, Jason, Dex, and Kyle exchanging stories as Jenny was coloring at the table. 

"Hey guys, everything ok?" Piper asked, being the first to notice us

"Can we talk to you?" Prue asked, "you to Phoebes" she added, guiding us all into the kitchen

"Hey, is everything ok?" Piper asked again

"Yeah, it's nothing serious, Paige just wants to leave" Prue said nonchalantly

"What?" Phoebe and Piper say in unison

"For the summer" I clarify, glaring at Prue

"Why?" Phoebe asks

"I just want to have a real summer vacation," I answer, leaving out some information. But I can tell they know the real answer

"Where are you going?" Piper asks

"I was gonna check with Glenn to see if I can stay with him" I say. "Look, if you guys don't want me to go I won't"

"No, its fine, we understand" Phoebe says, before Prue can intervene, knowing I don't mean that

"Good" I say and exit the kitchen and head to my room, knowing Phoebe and Piper would want to talk to Prue

"Hey Glenn, I need a huge favor, can I come stay with you for the summer...are you serious…I want you to know, I love you for doing this for me." "I can't believe you haven't heard. I'll tell you when I get there."

It was settled, I knew where I was going-back to LA. Even though it really wouldn't be that far from San Francisco, it was far enough that I would be able to think thoroughly about where I should go from here.

"Hey, what's up, I haven't seen you in a while" Kyle said, sitting next to me on the bed

"I've decided to leave for a while"

"Why, what happened with Prue?" he asked

"Nothing, I just need to be on my own for a while," I say

"Okay, so where are you gonna stay?" He asked trying to be supportive of my decision to leave. I hesitate before giving him an answer

"I'm gonna stay with Glenn" I answer in a voice I barely recognize as my own

"You're gonna stay with Glenn" Kyle said, coated with anger and an undertone of pain as he jumps off the bed and gets to his feet

"Kyle-" I try to explain, but he cuts me off

"Why? Why do you have to go to Glenn to get away from your family, when I'm right here?" Kyle asks

"Kyle, it's not about Glenn, I just need to go farther away, than 20 minutes"

"You know what?" He said turning his back on me, "go be with Glenn" he said slamming the door on his way out; a few seconds later, I heard a car pull out the driveway.

* * *

**OK. That's the end of this chapter. I really NEED to know what you guys think.**

**REVIEW.**

**TVCrazed.**


	8. Leaving

**HEY. Back again. I don't know this may be the quickest update I've ever done.**

**SORRY, KINDA SHORT.**

**Hope U all like it.**

**ENJOY.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Leaving**

I lied on my bed, just thinking about everything; I was heartbroken over Kyle, now on top of everything else that had happened over the last couple of days. I should be crying, I know; but I just don't have the tears left. Now I'm all alone again. Not that this is a new feeling for me. Mom's gone, my dad left, Prue and Phoebe have their own lives, now Kyle's gone, too. The only person I still have a piece of is Piper.

A knock on the door, pulled me out of wallowing in self-pity. Piper stuck her head into the room.

"Can I come in?" She asked

"Yeah," I answer dryly and sit back against the headboard as she comes in

"What happened with Kyle?" She asked sympathetically

"Nothing, I just told him I was gonna stay with Glenn and he just went out to throw me a party" I answer, oozing with sarcasm

"I'm sorry, Paige" she said, wrapping an arm around me as I rested my head on her shoulder

"I knew he was gonna be mad, but I never thought he would be like this" I say. "Why did he blow-up at me? I thought he would understand aside from being angry"

"Well, it sounds like Kyle is jealous" she offered

"Jealous of what? Glenn?" I ask

"Yeah," she confirmed. "Think about it, you had plans to stay at Kyle's then, after your fight with Prue you came to me, and now, you come back and say you're gonna stay with Glenn in LA. Kyle probably feels like you're blowing off being with him to be with someone else; only this time's different because you're going to a male friend and not a sister"

"That's crazy; me and Glenn are just friends"

"Yeah, but you're really close friends, and to someone who doesn't know that it's a purely platonic relationship, like Kyle, for example, your friendship could be taken the wrong way" Piper further explained

"No, Kyle knows we're just friends" I declare

"Paige, Kyle's your boyfriend, what he knows about you and Glenn has nothing to do with how he feels. Don't worry about him, he'll come around" Piper said, getting off the bed

"Have you decided when you're gonna leave?" Piper asked

"Yeah, tonight" I answered

"Ok" she said, but I could tell she was disapproving of how soon it was. She headed for the door.

"Piper, I won't be gone forever and I'll call you sometimes" I called

"I know, I just don't wanna lose my baby sister"

"You're not losing me, I'll be back before the summer's over, and then we'll have our 'Sisters' Day'; deal?"

"Deal" Piper agreed and walked over and hugged me. "I love you, Paige"

"I love you, too, Piper" I replied, breaking away from Piper. "I gotta go. Tell the others I love them, too, ok?"

"Ok" she says and we walk down the stairs, she heads toward the kitchen, and I, the front door

* * *

I walk to Kyle's apartment building, with my backpack full of everything I would need in LA. I go up to his front door, slip an envelope under the door, and turn away slowly. I knew I had to talk to him and set things right before I left, so I turned back around and knocked. After a few seconds, Kyle answered the door. 

"What do you want, Paige?" He asked harshly

"I want to talk to you," I answer

"Paige, I don't-" he began

"Please"

"Fine, what is it?" He asked coldly, a tone I had never heard him use

"I want to know why you're so against me staying with Glenn," I say demandingly, trying to conceal my hurt

"You know what, Paige? I don't care anymore, if you want to run away from me when times get rough and jump into Glenn's arms—or whatever he's offering at the time—please by all means, don't let me stop you." As soon as those words escaped his lips, an imprint of my right hand reddened the left side of his face

"If you think that I would really do that to you then, you don't know me at all," I say and hurriedly head for the stairs and race down them, tears blurring my vision

"Paige, Paige, wait, I didn't mean that" Kyle chased after me, but my pace stays steady. I'm glad I called a cab on my walk over here to take me to the train station. I get into the cab and tell the driver my destination quickly, as I see Kyle exit the building and run to his car, as we pulled off. Kyle followed us.

The tears blurred my vision to the point where all I saw as I watched outside the window was the faint white glow of the first streetlights to come on, then…

**Black**

* * *

**I know this chapter was kinda short, but stick wit me. TELL MEWHAT U THINK.**

**MAKE SURE TO REVIEW. IDEAS/SUGGESTIONS WELCOME. AS ALWAYS.**

**TVCrazed**


	9. Hospitals Are Not My Thing

**OK. Here's the next chapter of Paige. Kinda short, to me anyway. REVIEW. **

**SORRY for any spelling mistakes that I might have skipped over. PLZ tell me if U find any.**

**ENJOY.**

* * *

_I sat on the log looking out into the water. I didn't want to leave things like this, but I guess I have no choice. I got up and started to leave, when I heard my name behind me; it sounded really far away, but I was sure someone was calling for me. When I turned around to find the source, all I saw was water._

Everything was white and smelled of disinfectant, teling me I was in the hospital, now I just had to figure out why. I looked to my left and saw Piper asleep in a chair with her head lying next to me on the bed; Phoebe was sittng in a chair next to Piper in the same position. When I looked to my right, I saw Prue standing in front of the huge window, looking out at San Francisco's nightlights. I tried to move, but everything hurt; so I tried talking, but my throat was really dry and hurt like hell, so all that came out was a scratching sound. Apparently, the sudden sound caught Prue's attention, because she turned from the window towards me.

"Paige, you're up" she said, sitting next to me and offering a cup of water from the side table

"What happened?" I asked after taking a sip

"I was hoping you could tell me; Kyle just called and said you were in a car accident and you were being taken here" Prue explained. "I'm gonna go tell Kelly you're awake," Pure said and walked out the room

Prue came back with Kelly. "Hey, Paige" she said, checking my chart and the monitors. "How ya feeling?"

"Great," I lied. "When can I leave?"

"Paige" Prue exasperated

"I don't know exactly" Kelly replied. "I'll get my sister, she should be able to tell exactly" she said, and then left the room

"How long have I been here?" I asked Prue

"About 3 hours" she answered, after looking at her watch. Piper and Phoebe both stirred and finally woke up before Erica came in.

"Finally, you're here, when can I leave?" I asked as soon as the door closed behind her

"Paige, your gonna have to stay awhile. You have multiple rib fractures and a broken arm, if you hadn't noticed" she said. I actually hadn't noticed the cast on my left arm. "Not to mention, you flatlined more than once, getting here and while you were here You're staying put" she said firmy. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Uh…leaving Kyle's and getting in a cab" I said, feeling anger again

"Ok, that's good, you have no short-term memory loss. Ok…um," Erica began, but at a loss for words trying to find a question that would test my long-term memory.

"Oh…what happened the last time Prue made up dinner?" Phoebe asked, helping Erica

"We were sick for like a week" I answered as everyone began to laugh

"Oh, yearh; I remember that, it was like 8 years ago" Erica said, still laughing

"Ok, ok, it was very funny" Prue said sarcastically

"Not back then, but now it's hilarious" I replied before breaking into a fit of coughs. Everyone immediately stopped laughing and tried to soothe my coughs

"I swear, Prue next time you're-- Paige, you're up" Kyle said backing into the room, and then saw Paige awake

"We should go" Piper said heading for the door past Kyle

"What? Why?" Phoebe asked, wanting to stay and see the exchange between the couple

"Come on," Prue said pulling Phoebe past Kyle as they left the room

I pulled my gaze from the closing door and toward the window as Kyle walked over and sait in the chair, he reached for my hand, but I pulled it away.

"Paige, I'm so sorry about what I said before. I didn't mean any of it" Kyle said

"What do you want, Kyle?" I said, "why'd you even come; I thought you didn't care anymore?"

"Paige, I said I didn't mean it, I'm-"

"Don't," I interrupt. "Don't say it. Just leave"

"Paige-" he started again

"Just go" I say a little louder

"Ok" he got up and walked to the door, and then left

The door opened a few moments later and Piper walked in.

"I don't wanna talk, just leave me alone" I said

"Ok, we don't have to talk, I'll just sit here with you" Piper offered, and sat on the bed next to me.

"No, you can't, Leo came her to be with you and your family, not your sisters' boyfriends and other friends. You guys have to leave."

"Paige, you're family, too" Piper siad

"Yeah, but I'm in the hospital, I'm sure he doesn't wanna be here. Go, I'll be fine." I could tell I was getting through to her and she was gonna leave. "And you left 3 guys in your clean manor, then Leo'll come back, and you know, Andy'll stop by. That makes 5 guys in a clean house."

"Okay, okay, we'll leave" Piper says and heads for the door, before I stop her

"Piper, wait," I say, "can you call Glenn and tell him what's going on?"

"Yeah. Bye" she replies before she leaves.

* * *

**OK. That's another chapter down. Okay guys, here's the deal. I already have the next chapter written and it shouldn't take long to upload, so if everything goes smoothly, there is bound to be another chapter in you guys' future shortly. **

**THE ONLY WAY TO FIND OUT IS TO REVIEW. **

**P.S. Oh, Ialmost forgot, I need help w/ a title for this chapter. AND as usual, IDEAS/SUGGESTIONS WELCOME.**

**CHECK OUT MY FORUM. Just go to my profile page.**

**THANKS. **

**TVCrazed**


	10. The Fight for Me

**Enjoy. READ BOTTOM.**

* * *

Early the Next Day 

I could feel my body try to shoot up fom the bed and run from the nightmare, but the pain I knew would follow that movement was enough to make me stay put. I felt someone's hand on mine and looked to see who it was; without thinking, I jumped up, and immediately regretted it.

"Whoa, are you okay?" The person asked, probably seeing the pain on my face. "Easy,easy" he said gently guiding me back on the bed

"Who are you?" I asked, "what are you doing here?"

"When I came in, it looked like you were having a nightmare, I was just trying to wake you up" he said

"What's your name?" I asked

"Henry" he answered

"So, Henry, what are you doing in here?"

"Well, I was looking for my brother, I got a call saying he was brought in for a broken arm or something?"

"Okay, so what are you doing in here?"

"They told me he was in here, but I guess they haven't brought him up yet"

"So, it's just you and your brother?" I asked

"Yeah, pretty much"

"Yeah, like me and my sisters"

"So, that's who's out there" he commented

"Who?" I asked

"One of your sisters; she looks older than you but not too old, with um…shoulder length black hair. Hey are you ok?"

"Yeah… it jus… just hurts..when I talk" I answer in labored breaths

"Oh…um…how bout you just write your answers" he resolved, searching for some paper and a pen. "Here" he said handing me them

'Yeah, that's my oldest sister' I wrote on the paper

"How many more are there?"

'2' I wrote

"I'm guessing you're the baby?" He said, I replied with a nod, just as the door opened and a bed was wheeled in and stationed next to me. "JD" Henry exclaimed ans went to his side

"Are you his brother?" One doctor asked

"Yes" Henry replied. "What happened to him?"

"From what I've been told, he fell off the playground, his babysitter called it in. He just broke his arm and has sustained a mild concussion, but he should be fine; we just want to keep him here for observation" the doctor answered

"Do you have any questions?" another doecter asked

"No; thank you" Henry answered, and as both doctors left, someone else came in

"Hey, Paige" Kyle came in with a bouquet of red roses

'What do you want, Kyle?' I wrote, as I saw him put the flowers in the vase that was on the table next to me.

"Paige, you have to believe me, I didn't mean it" he said.

He said it again, that phrase that I hear so often, 'I didn't mean it'. I am so tired of that phrase. Why does everyone eventually say that to me, why does everyone need to say it. I hate that sentence now, almost as much as I have also come to hate…

"I'm sorry, Paige," he contined.

…And there it is, my most hated phrase.

'Why'd you say it?' I wrote

"I don't know, I just really wanted to be with you this summer, then all this stuff with Prue happened, then you said you were going to stay with Glenn over me-" he said before I cut him off

"It wasn't over you" I had to say, "I had to get away" I continued through the pain.

"Paige, you don't understand" Kyle exasperated

"No, I guess I don't understand, I don't understand how you could hurt me like you did, and over what, because you were jealous of something that wasn't even worth it" I shouted. "Just leave me alone, Kyle" I said lightly, "we're over"

"No," he said with conviction. "I need you Paige, you can't give up on us, please."

"I already have" I replied dismissively

"Paige, I know I hurt but you gotta believe me when I say, I didn't mean it; you know deep down, that I would never say or do anything to intentionally hurt you; so if your brain doesn't believe me, at least believe in your heart"

After hearing Kyle give that touching speech, I could honestly say that I was at a crossroads; what he said was true, I kinda did believe him somewhere, but my mind and heart were at war, and my heart was down to its last man.

"No I don't, because you did intend to hurt me" I responded. I guess my mind won, because I didn't even feel a glint of love anymore, I just felt anger and pain. "You wanted me to feel every ounce of pain you felt at that moment" I said, a little louder. "So, don't say you didn't mean it, because I know you did, you may not have wanted to say it, but you always thought it." He opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off, knowing what he was wanna say. "And don't you DARE say 'I'm sorry' again. I am so tired of hearing those DAMN words; that's all anyone ever says, 'I'm sorry, Paige.' 'You know, I didn't mean it, Paige.' 'You gotta believe me,' that's all I ever hear. Just SHUT UP" I yelled, surprised at how loud my voice had gotten

"Wa-" he started

"Just GO." I yelled as he moved closer to the bed

"Pa-" he said

"I said GO." I yelled again with more force

"No," he yelled back, surprising me. "I'm not leaving until I find out if this is about us or about Prue"

"I said GET OUT!" I yelled again; sure my chest was an inferno, but I couldn't let him win

"No!" He yelled challenging my tone, and winning by a landslide

"Hey!" Someone shouted halting our fued, I turned in the direction of the voice and saw Henry now on his feet. "She said leave." He said walking over towards my bed, opposite Kyle. He hhad tried to stay quiet, but enough was enough.

"Who are you?" Kyle asked

"A friend" he answered, smiling down at me. "I believe she told you to leave"

"Listen, this is none of your business, so just leave us alone" Kyel said fiercely, walking around the bed to stand directly in front of Henry

"Paige's my friend, so it is my business, now I suggest you leave"

"Is he the reason you're breaking it off with me?" Kyle asked, already infuriated by the idea

"So what if I am" Henry said, gauging Kyle's reaction and hoping this answer would prompt him to leave quicker as he as Paige's hurt and pain in her eyes.

Without warning Kyle punched Henry in the face. "Kyle!" I exclaimed. After stumbling back a little, Henry tackled Kyle to the floor before punching Kyle repeatedly. "Henry, no, stop" I protested in vain as Kyle gained the upper hand and continued to punch Henry. Just then, the room door opened to reveal three people; one ran into the room and pulled Kyle off Henry and held him back. Everything happened so fast, I couldn't even register who had entered the room.

"This is all your fault" Kyle blamed, after he saw who had pulled him away from pummeling Henry and stormed past the newcomers

The three people who had just arrived, just stood there in shock and confusion, as Henry pulled himself from the floor.

"Why the hell would you tell him you were my new boyfriend?" I asked annoyed

"He was upsetting you, I thought he would just give up and leave, I'm sorry"

"Kyle just doesn't give up"

"Duly noted" Henry said

"I'm lost, what happened, and who are you?" Prue asked, as I realized who had come into the room

"Sorry, I'm Henry" he introduced, holding out his hand to Prue. "Wow. That's cold. You definitely have ES"he said, pulling his hand back

"What's ES?" I asked

"Elder Syndrome. Almost all eldest siblings have it, it's commonly characterized by bossiness, overprotectiveness, and icy coldness toward anyone new in the lives of your siblings. It's more evident if the eldest sibling is female and all her sibling are female, too" Henry explained nonchalantly.

"He's got you pegged, Prue" Glenn said, speaking for the first time since his arrival, as I tried to stifle a laugh. "Why did Kyle say this is all my fault?"

"It's not important" I answered. "Hey, Shane" I said, as I realized he was there.

"Hey, Paige" he simply replied. I couldn't help but notice his uncharacteristic behavior and made a mental note to see what was up with him.

"Why were Kyle and him fighting?" Prue said, getting back to the point

"Let it go, already, Prue" I exasperated, "it was nothing"

"It was nothing; my baby sister's in the hospital, and two guys are rolling around on the floor trying to kill one another"

"It's over, Prue, give it a rest" I said frustrated

"Guys, can you give me a minute alone with my sister?" Prue asked

"No, guys, stay" I challenged

"Guys, leave" Prue demanded and the guys left quickly

"Why do you always have to do this" I shouted. "I was in a car crash, died like twice in the ambulance and _still_ manage to pick a fight with me. I should've stayed dead, at least that way my body and spirit would be in the same place, and I would be away from you" I yelled

Prue didn't say anything, she just stood in front of the bed, staring at me and I stared back. Her face shown a myriad of feelings; of pain, regret, defeat, but the emotions that were most distinguished through the plethora of emotions, were disappointment and guilt. I had never truly believed that your eyes were the windows to your soul--anyone can lie until they believe, and everyone always sees what they want, anyway, so what's the point of deluding yourself. That's been my philosophy, but, Prue's eyes were different, they were glazed over with disappointment and guilt more than anything. And it was true, I could see straight through her lead wall exterior.

"You're killing me, Prue" I continued, through the silence.

* * *

**HEY, GUYS. Its just like Paige said: "You're killing me." You guys _are _killing me. First, I was gonna ask you if you thought that I should do a 'Summer' series,but then I thought about it and was like ' why would I write a 'Summer' series, if you guys don't even like this one. I didn't even plan to write this, let alone post it. The first chapter was a spur of the moment thing, I don't even know where it came from, but I posted it anyway, just to see if it had any potential, even though I had no idea where I was going with it. The first chapter got 16 reviews. I was surprised that you guys actually liked it, so I continued with it, because you guys said you wanted more. But as I continued on with the story, I got fewer and fewer reviews. I had plenty of hits, but I NEED you guys to review. You guys are the only reason I decided to continue updating this story. Even if you don't like it, tell me in your review, that's what they're there for, and if you think there's something I could do to make it better, tell me in your review, And if you haveanyIDEAS forthe story, TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEW.Iabsolutely love reading your reviews, and getting to know what you guys like and don't like.It helps me write the story.**

**With that said, I actually wanted to see what you guys' opinion.You're reading this, so obviously you've read the chapter, as you can see there are plenty of Paige'sboyfriends in this story. I just wantto know who you guys' all-time fav.guy for Paige is?If you guys think I should do the series, (it would sorta be like a sequel to this). And if you had any ideas for a title to this chapter.**

**PLZ REVIEW.**

**TVCrazed**


	11. Talking with Prue

Hey, I got another chapter for you guys. Sorry it took so long.Just a short little chapter.

**ENJOY.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Talking with Prue**

"You're killing me, Prue" I continued, through the silence.

"I hate fighting with you, and it's like that's all we ever do" I continued. "Please say something" now, tears trailing down my face 

She sat on the edge of the bed beside me, and pulled me into a gentle hug. She didn't say anything, just hugged me. I now knew just how much I missed being in Prue's arms, feeling the safety and security that could only be found in Prue. I cried harder, remember the last time, we had been here.

We had just lost Grams, and Victor had basically moved in and kicked me out. He'd already had Social Services find me a "home." I was lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling, crying and then Prue came in and sat on the bed and I threw myself into her arms.

"Everything's falling apart, and everyone's leaving me" I cried. "Why does everyone leave me?" I asked, being 9 again

"Paige-,"

"Why's it so easy for everyone to leave me?" I interrupted. "Mom, Grams, Sam, you" I trailed off

"Me? Paige I would never leave you. You, Phoebe, Piper, and this baby are my life, ok?" I heard her say

"Baby? You're pregnant?" I asked, pulling away to look at her

"Yeah," she answered

"Congratulations," I say

"Thanks. Listen, Paige, I want you to know, that I would do anything for you guys. Anything. And, I know, I haven't been fair, to you lately, and I don't know what else to say other than, I'm sorry" Prue said. "It's just ever since I found I was pregnant, I've been trying to figure out how I'm gonna deal with this whole thing and…"she stopped at a loss for words

This whole conversation was completely strange. My eldest sister, Prue Halliwell, known for her intimidation and having a wall around her to keep the rest of the world away, and never letting her guard down, had actually let it come down.

"And scared, you might end up like Mom" I finished for her

"Yeah, I guess" she replied. "But that's no excuse for the way I treated you. I'm sorry" she added

"It's okay, Prue, I understand" I said

"You shouldn't have to, Paige. I was wrong for what I said; can you forgive me?" She asked

"Yeah, I forgive you, Prue" I replied

"Thank you, Paige" she said as she hugged me gently again. "I'll fix this, I'll make it up to you somehow" she said pulling away. "You wanna tell me what that little fight between Kyle and that other boy was about?"

"Henry"

"What?" She asked

"The other boy's name is Henry" I answered

"Ok, so what were Kyle and Henry fighting about?" She rephrased.

* * *

So that's the end of this chapter. You guys, know the drill: click the purple button. Drop me a review. 

**PLZ REVIEW.**

**TVCrazed**


	12. A Little Piper and Leo

**Hey, guys I revised this chapter. If you already reviewed, PM or e-mail me a review. I wanna know what u think. If you haven't noticed already I changed the name of this story, I decided that this story isn't just about Paige now.**

**Chapter 12: A Little Piper and Leo**

"Hey, Jenny" Piper greeted as Jenny walked into the kitchen

"Hi, Piper"

"Where's Dan?" Piper asked noticing Dan wasn't behind Jenny

"He stiw sweeping" the girl answered, sitting at the table

"Sweeping?" Piper asked confused

"Yeah, on his bed" Jenny clarified

"Oh" Piper said finally understanding. "Does he know you're here?" Piper asked sitting across from her. Jenny shrugged in response. "Okay, come on" Piper said getting up

"Where we goin?" Jenny asked getting up, too

"You gotta go back to your uncle's"

"Why? I don't wanna go, its boring over dere" Jenny stopped in the foyer

"Well, I gotta tell Dan where you are, okay?"

"Okay" Jenny said and they continued walking out the door and next door

"Dan? Dan?" Piper called as she opened the door to Dan's house

"Piper? Have you-," Dan started, coming down the stairs, but being cut off when he saw Jenny standing beside Piper. "Jenny, where were you?"

"I went to Piper's house" Jenny said quietly

"You know you're not supposed to go by yourself" Dan started to rant

"Dan, relax. No harm done" Piper said. "She can come over anytime"

"Are you sure?" Dan asked

"Yeah, definitely" Piper says

"So does that mean you're willing to watch her for a while?" Dan asked. Piper just shook her head at him. "Come on, Piper, it's just for a little while, I just have to go a few places" Dan begged

"Okay, fine," Piper gave in

"Thanks, Pipe" Dan said and ran back up the stairs to finish getting ready

"No problem" Piper called after him. "Let's go back to my house" she said to Jenny

Just as she walked out of Dan's house, Leo pulled into the driveway.

"Hey," Leo said getting out and kissing Piper.

"Hey, yourself. What happened yesterday, you didn't call me?"

"I'm sorry, my family's crazy" Leo answered distantly

"What happened?" Piper asked

Leo looked down and saw Jenny. "Who's this?" Leo asked

"Jenny. She's Dan's niece. Don't change the subject, what happened with your family?" Piper said

"What's Jenny doing with you?" Leo asked coming across harshly

"Dan's my friend, I'm watching her for him" Piper said defensively. "Now what happened with you family?" Piper repeated

"Piper, I don't want to talk about it" Leo said frustrated and walked into the manor

Piper walked in after him and sat Jenny in the parlor to watch TV.

"You can watch TV in here, okay?" Piper said

"Okay," Jenny said

Piper followed Leo upstairs to her room, where he sat on her bed and stared at the closet where his suitcase was housed.

"What is wrong with you?" Piper asked him

After leaving Piper without an answer for what felt like hours, Leo go up from the bed, went over to the closet, and took out his suitcase.

"Leo what's going on?" Piper asked, before Leo walked past her down the staires and headed for the front door. "Leo, will you just talk to me?" Piper pleaded

"I can't be with you, okay, Piper. I gotta go" Leo said before walking out the door.

"Leo, what do you mean, you can't be with me?" Piper caught up with him, before he got in the cab that was waiting for him

"I'm sorry, Piper" Leo said as he put his stuff in the trunk and then told the driver to drive

Piper stood in front of the house and watched the cab drive off. After what felt like hours, but in reality was a few seconds, Piper went back into the manor.

Piper went into the kitchen and dialed a number.

"Hey, I really need you, right now" Piper said. "Can you just get to the manor, ASAP" Piper said after a few seconds. "Thanks, see you soon" Piper said, before hanging up the phone.

**That's the end. Tell me what u guys think and tell me who u think Piper called. Please tell me who u think Piper should've called because I'll probably use the person u guys voted for.**

**REVIEW.**

**TVCrazed**


	13. Sister Talks

**Hey, guys. I'm back w/ a new chapter. Hope you like it.**

**ENJOY.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Sister Talks**

**_Last Time:_**

_"Hey, I really need you, right now" Piper said. "Can you just get to the manor, ASAP" Piper said after a few seconds. "Thanks, see you soon" Piper said, before hanging up the phone.

* * *

_

**Back at the Hospital**

"Hey," Prue said, walking back into Paige's room. "Listen, Piper just called, I have to go"

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know" Prue answered, as the door opened to reveal Phoebe. "Oh, good, Phoebe, you're here. Can you stay with Paige, something's up with Piper"

"Is she okay?" Phoebe asked

"I don't know, but I gotta go. So are you gonna stay?" Prue asked

"Yeah, sure. Let me know what's going on, okay?"

"I will. Bye" Prue said before leaving

"So, you finally got away from Jason to see your baby sister in the hospital, huh?" Paige said

"Paige, it wasn't like that at all" Phoebe said

"I know. Well, anyway, you should have been here earlier, you would have loved it" Paige said

"Why, what happened?"

"Well, you know, I broke up with Kyle yesterday, right?" Paige asked, when Phoebe nodded, she continued. "Well, I was woken up from a nightmare by this guy, Henry. We talked for a while, before Kyle came back and they started fighting"

"Whoa, whoa whoa, whoa, whoa. I know you're leaving something out, there's no way Kyle would just start fighting thes Henry guy"

"Oh, yeah, Henry told Kyle he was my new boyfriend"

"He, WHAT?" Phoebe exclaimed

"He was trying to get Kyle to leave me alone and he thought that would make him leave" I defended

"That makes no sense"

"That's what I told him. I don't want to talk about this anymore. What's going on with you?"

"Nothing, really. Jason's leaving for an orientation at NYU with Dex, Shane's gotta go to summer school, and Glenn's staying indefinitely" she said

"Okay. Did you know Prue's pregnant?" Paige asked her, by the lok on her face, she could tell she had no idea

"What? Are you serious?" Phoebe said

"Dead serious"

"You know, after what happened, how 'bout you don't say that for a while" Phoebe suggested

"Okay. But I am very serious"

"How did you find out about this?"

"Prue told me"

"She told you?" I can't believe this"

"Yeah"

"Does Piper know?"

"I don't know" Paige answered

"I can't believe this"

* * *

**Manor**

"Piper," Prue called

"In the kitchen"

"Hey, Piper. What's going on?" Prue asked, walking into the kitchen to see Piper with a cup of coffee in front of here

"I just wanted to talk to someone"

"Okay, what's wrong?" Prue said sitting across from her

"You now Leo, I told you about, remember

"Yeah, your boyfriend"

"Yesterday, when we came, he went to his sister's soccer game, and when he came back earlier today, he got his bags and left"

"That makes no sense, from everything you told me about him since you guys got together, everything was fine"

"I thought so." Just then, the phone rang. Prue got up to answer the phone

"Hello" Prue answered

"Is a Piper Halliwell there?" The caller asked

"Yeah, hold on" Prue handed the phone to Piper

"Hello?"

"Is this Piper Halliwell?"

"Yeah. Who's this?"

"My name's Samantha, I'm Leo's sister. Is there somewhere we can meet?"

"What's this about?"

"I just wanna talk to you about why Leo broke up with you"

"Do you know where Quake is?" Piper asked

"Yeah"

"Can you meet me there in about 15 minutes?"

"Yeah. I really appreciate this. Meet me right in the front"

"Me too. Okay. I'll see you soon, bye"

"Bye"

"What was that about?" Prue asked when Piper hung up

"I just might find out why Leo left me. Jenny's asleep on the couch in the parlor, can you watch her for me?" Piper asked

"Yeah, sure. Go"

"Thanks. Bye" Piper said, before hurrying out the door

* * *

**There it is the end... of this chapter. Sorry its so short, but it was needed.**

**PLZ REVIEW.**

**TVCrazed**


	14. About Leo

**Hey, guys. I'm back w/ a new chapter. This may be the fastest update I have done. So..**

**ENJOY.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: About Leo**

**_Last Time:_**

_"I just might find out why Leo left me. Jenny's asleep on the couch in the parlor, can you watch her for me?" Piper asked_

_"Yeah, sure. Go"_

_"Thanks. Bye" Piper said, before hurrying out the door

* * *

_

**Quake- 15 minutes later**

"Hi, I'm Piper" Piper greeted, walking up to the girl that was a spitting image of Leo

"Wow. Leo described you perfectly. I'm Sam" the 16-year-old girl introduced. She ushered Piper to a table and they sat across from one another

"You said you knew why Leo left me?" Piper said

"Yeah, and it's not because he doesn't love you, he does he really does, Piper. He left you because our dad made him"

"How, how did he make him?" Piper asked

"I should probably start from the beginning" Sam said. "Leo, Alex, my twin, and I are sorta rich, because of our dad's law firm"

"Yeah, Leo told me" Piper said

"So naturally, my dad thought we would all be lawyers, you know, still when Leo told him he wanted to be a doctor, my dad accepted it because doctors pay about the same amount or whatever. Anyway, he wanted us all to marry into wealthy families, too"

"So when he found out about me, he wasn't happy" Piper interrupted

"Yeah, sorry. But Leo didn't back down, he stood up for-"

"Wait, Leo never mentioned me, the 3 years we were together?" Piper asked dejectedly

"No, no, he mentioned you to all of us, just not Dad, he put it off for as long as he could" Sam clarified. "Anyway, Leo stood up for you the whole time, unfortunately, Dad never back down, and neither did Leo, he even gave up the money for you. It wasn't until Dad threatened you that Leo backed down"

"He _threatened_ me!" Piper exclaimed

"No, not your life. When Leo was talking to us and Dad about you he mentioned that your dream's to be a chef and own a restaurant. Well, my dad made sure that Leo knew that he would do everything in his power to make sure you failed, if Leo stayed with you"

Piper thought about everything she had just been told, before responding, "do you know where Leo is right now?"

"Why?" Sam asked skeptically

"I wanna talk to him" Piper answered

"That's not a good idea, Piper" Sam said

"Well, why not?" Piper asked

"Because…he's kinda on a date" Sam said cautiously

"On a date? He just left me, how can he be on a date?" Piper asked

"It was a part of the agreement he and Dad had. My dad wouldn't hinder you, as long as Leo followed his rules; which includes going out with 'worthy' woman"

"And that's not me" Piper said

"He doesn't know you. But for what it's worth, I think you're great and really love my brother, and I can tell he loves you, too"

"So, does that mean you'll tell me where he is?" Piper asked hopefully

"He's at Wattle Creek Winery in Ghirardelli Square" Sam said

"Thanks, Sam" Piper said

"No problem. You're good for my brother, Piper" Sam said before Piper rushed back to her car.

* * *

**Short filler chapter. Hoped you liked it. IDEAS always welcome.**

**PLZ REVIEW.**

**TVCrazed.**


	15. Conversations

**Hey, I'm finally back with a new chapter. Hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer:I own everything that's not from the show.**

**ENJOY.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Conversations**

"Piper!" Dan called out.

"She's not here," Prue said entering the foyer.

"What do you mean?"

"She had to go meet someone," Prue said.

"Okay. So, where's Jenny?" Dan asked.

"Upstairs. She's playing with some of our old toys I found in the attic," Prue said leading him to sit on the couch in the conservatory.

"So how've you been, Prue?" Dan asked.

"Well; I guess. I just found out I'm pregnant."

"That's great. Congratulations. I assume Andy's the father."

"Who else would it be?"

"I don't know," Dan said. "What do you know about this Leo guy?"

"Not much, just that Piper loves him."

"Yeah, I see that."

"So, how are you doing, Dan?"

"Well, I'm engaged now."

"Really?" Prue asked surprised.

"No, I'm not right now, but if all goes right, I will be."

"So who's the lucky girl?"

"Her name's Calleigh Anderson."

"How'd you two meet?"

"We actually met through an internet dating service."

"I never thought you'd need that."

"I didn't think so either, a friend of mine set it up behind my back. I'm actually glad he did now."

"How could you want to marry this girl and not bring her to meet us?"

"And scare her off, I don't think so," Dan joked. "I did want her to come but she had to go to her parents' for a week. She should be down here in a couple of weeks."

"Good, I can't wait to meet her."

* * *

**Wattle Creek Winery**

"You're so funny, Leo," the blonde said touching Leo's arm as she laughed. Leo laughed, along with her, uncomfortably, as they sat down at a table.

Piper spotted Leo with some blonde at a table. She tapped him on the shoulder, "Leo," she called.

"Piper, what are you doing here?" Leo asked surprised to see her.

"Looking for you, we need to talk."

"First of all, we're on a date, and second: who are you?" Ashley, the blonde said.

"Can we talk?" Piper asked Leo, ignoring the blonde.

"Excuse us, Ashley," Leo said and walked away with Piper. Leo pulled Piper out onto the deck. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard about what happened with your father."

"What?"

"Sam told me all about how your father threatened my future as a chef, and I just wanted to tell you that it doesn't matter to me. I have no future without you. I don't have to be a chef."

"Yes you do, Piper, it's your dream and your unbelievably good at it. I'm sorry, but I cant' be with you, knowing that you won't be able to live out your dream." Leo said before he went to walk away.

Piper ran after him and grabbed his wrist. "Wait."

"Piper, I can't be with you, okay, just let me go."

"How do you expect me to just forget you?" Piper said tears beginning to well in her eyes. "Can you just walk away and forget me; did I mean- did we mean, that little to you?"

"I'm sorry, Pier," was all Leo said before walking away.

Piper stood in shock for a moment before walking back to her car, defeated.

* * *

**Manor- 35 Minutes Later**

Piper walked into the manor, to be greeted by Dan. "Hey Piper. Are you okay?"

"No. I'll be upstairs, you guys," Piper said to both Prue and Dan before heading up the stairs.

"I'll go talk to her," Prue said before following her younger sister upstairs.

Prue stood outside Piper's bedroom door, heart breaking from hearing Piper's sobs. She knocked on the door but didn't wait for an answer.

"Piper," Prue said sitting on the edge of the bed, next to Piper stroking her hair, "what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it, right now," Piper cried.

"Okay, I'm here whenever you're ready." Piper nodded a response. "Do you want me to stay with you?"

"Please?" Piper said. Piper moved over on the bed and Prue laid next to her, pulling her into a hug.

"It's going to be okay, Piper. Leo's a jerk for leaving you."

"That's just it, he didn't leave me because he wanted to; his father threatened me."

"His father threatened you!"

"No, not physically. Leo's family is wealthy and his father expects him to marry an heiress. He told Leo that if he stayed with me he would make sure I never become a chef and own a restaurant. I went to see him and he said he couldn't be the reason I don't live my dream."

"Piper, do you believe you and Leo are meant to be?"

"What?" Piper turned around to look at her sister.

"Do you think you and Leo are destined to be together?"

"I guess, we've gotten through so much together," Piper said.

"Then he'll come back," Prue said. They sat in Piper's room and just talked about everything and nothing.

* * *

**Hey, that's the end of this chapter. You'll never guess what I have planned for these next chapters, but you can go ahead and try.**

**Next Chapter: Calleigh finally comes into the picture.**

**REVIEW.**

**TVCrazed.**


	16. Coming and Going

Hey, guys. I'm finally back with the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait put if it helps I have the next chapter mainly done. **Someone, anyone give me a title for this chapter**. So on with the story.

**ENJOY.**

**

* * *

**

Paige had finally come home from the hospital and stayed with Prue and Phoebe. Today was the day Dan's girlfriend was coming in from New York, and everyone agreed that Piper should go with him to pick her up from the airport.

Piper and Dan were walking to the gate where Calleigh would emerge.

"So, how are you feeling?" Dan asked.

"Good, I guess, I think I'm finally accepting that Leo's not coming back."

"You don't know that, Piper."

"No, but I can't keep hoping he'll walk through the door and we get back together," Piper said.

_Delta Flight 2983- New York to San Francisco has arrived._

"That's her," Dan said. "Piper, I don't know what to say. I'm sorry."

"Everything happens for a reason, right?" Piper said.

"Yeah, Piper." Dan looked around. He spotted Calleigh coming from the gate. "There she is." Dan pointed Calleigh out to Piper.

In an instant, a woman had her arms wrapped around Dan's neck and her lips pressed against Dan's own.

"I missed you," Calleigh said to him when they finally broke away from each other.

"I missed you, too," Dan said. Dan turned to Piper, who was looking slightly uncomfortable. "This is Piper," Dan introduced.

"Finally nice to meet the infamous Piper I've heard so much about." Calleigh stretched out her hand.

"Likewise. He's talked about you nonstop since he told us you were coming."

"Let's go, guys," Dan said walking to baggage claim.

* * *

**Manor**

Piper, Dan, and Calleigh walked through the doors of the manor.

"They're here!" a shout, Piper knew as Phoebe's, sounded throughout the house. Piper watched as Phoebe bounded down the stairs and headed straight for them. "I'm Phoebe," Phoebe introduced.

"I can tell, Dan described you perfectly."

Prue came down the stairs and stood in the foyer, as Paige came in from the kitchen.

"You must be Prue," she pointed to Prue, "and I'm guessing you're Paige from the hair."

"Yup. Nice to meet you," Paige said.

"Where's Jenny?" Dan asked the girls.

"Upstairs," Phoebe said. "Let's go into the kitchen," she looped her arm around Calleigh's shoulders, "and get to know each other." Phoebe pulled Calleigh toward the kitchen. Everyone followed.

* * *

**Wyatt Residence**

"Leo, you can't do this. You love Piper," Sam said.

"It's what Dad would've wanted."

"So you're still living your life for him," Alex said.

"No, I'm honoring his wishes."

"He's dead and he's still manipulating you," Sam said.

"I'm done discussing this. I'm going to do it," Leo said, and then closed his bedroom door in his sisters' faces.

"We can't let him do this," Sam said to Alex.

"I know, but how are we going to stop him?" Alex asked.

"There's one person that can," Sam said.

Alex realized what Sam was saying. She pulled her car keys from her pocket, "let's go." They both ran out of the house.

* * *

**Manor-25 minutes later**

"He can be annoying at times, but I love him," Calleigh said.

"Aww," Phoebe said before the bell rang.

"I'll get it," Piper said. Piper answered the door. "Hey, Sam," she turned to Alex, "you must be Alex, I'm Piper."

"Hi," Alex said.

"We need to talk to you," Sam said.

"Come in," Piper let them in and they sat in the parlor. "What's up?"

"Leo's about to do something crazy, and you're the only one who can help."

"What's he going to do?"

"He's going to propose to that blonde, bimbo, Ashley," Alex said.

"We need you to talk him out of it," Sam said.

Piper sat quiet for a few moments, taking everything in.

"Guys, I can't stop Leo from moving on, which he's obviously done."

"That's just it; he hasn't moved on. He's still in love with you," Alex said.

"He's just doing this because our dad died and he said that he couldn't wait until Leo married Ashley a day before he died," Sam said. "He's still manipulating him, but Leo's too loyal to see it."

"Piper, are you-," Calleigh stopped when she was Sam and Alex. "Sam, Alex, hey."

"Calleigh, what are you doing here?" Alex asked.

"You guys all know one another?" Piper asked.

"Calleigh, maybe you can help," Sam said. "This is Piper, the one Leo's in love with."

"This is _the _Piper?"

"Yeah," Sam said.

"Okay, what can I help you guys with?" Calleigh asked.

"Leo's getting married," Alex said.

"Your dad's letting Leo marry someone other than an heiress?" Calleigh asked astounded.

"That's the problem, he's not. Leo's marrying some chick Dad set him up with, after he made Leo break up with Piper," Alex said. "Dad died a couple days ago-,"

"I'm sorry, guys," Calleigh said sympathetically.

"Thanks," Sam and Alex said in unison.

"Anyway, before Dad died, he told Leo that he couldn't wait for him to marry Ashley," Sam said.

"Now, Leo's marrying this Ashley girl because he's 'honoring your dad's wishes,'" Calleigh said filling in the blanks.

"Exactly." Alex said.

"Just slow down guys," Piper finally said. She turned to Calleigh, "how do you know Leo?"

"We grew up together," Calleigh answered. She turned back to the twins. "I'm still not clear on how I can help."

"Maybe you can talk to Leo, he'll listen to you."

"Sorry, guys, but I don't want to get into this one. If Leo and Piper are truly meant to be, they'll find their way back to each other."

"Come on, Cal," Sam coaxed.

"Sorry, Sam, I'm staying out of it."

"You're really not going to stop him?" Alex asked Piper.

"I don't think he'll change his mind," Piper said.

"You won't know unless you try. Please, Piper." Sam begged.

"I'm sorry guys, but I have to try and let Leo go."

"Fine," the twins said in unison before leaving the manor.

Calleigh sat next to Piper. "Are you okay?"

"No."

"Do you want to get out of here for a while?"

"Sure."

"Okay, let's go." They walked out of the manor.

* * *

**Diner**

Piper and Calleigh walked to a diner in silence. They found a booth towards the back and sat across form each other.

Calleigh broke the silence. "So, you're Piper. Leo told me about you, but I didn't think you were the same as Dan's Piper."

"So, how do you know Leo?"

"Like I said, we grew up together, and I was constantly thrown at him by his father."

"So, you're an heiress?" Piper asked.

"Yeah. But Leo and I have always been just friends."

"So you know Leo pretty well?"

"Sometimes better than he knows himself."

"Okay. Can I ask your opinion?"

"Of course."

"Do you think Leo would change his mind if I talked to him?"

"Truthfully?" Piper nodded. "No. I'm sorry, Piper. You know how loyal Leo is, plus he really believes that he is honoring his father's wishes. He doesn't see that any other father would just want their children to be happy."

"So it's hopeless."

"No, if you guys are meant to be- destined to be together- then you'll be."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Piper asked frustrated.

"Because it's true. Nothing worth having was ever obtained easily. You and Leo are destined to be together. I can tell by the way he talked about you, and the way your face lights up when you say his name. It's fate." Calleigh's cell phone rang. "Excuse me."

"Calleigh Anderson." Calleigh walked outside the diner.

"Hey, Cal. I have some big news for you," Leo said through the phone.

"Let me guess, you're getting married."

"How'd you know?"

"Sam and Alex."

"They called you to talk me out of it, right?"

"Actually no, they went to Piper for that; I just happened to be there."

"I'm lost."

"I was at Piper's."

"Why?" Leo asked suspiciously.

"Meeting Dan's family."

"Dan? Piper's Dan is the one you're seeing?"

"yeah some coincidence, huh? Imagine my surprise when Sam and Alex come to talk to Piper, and I find out that Dan's Piper is _your_ Piper."

"Wow."

"Yeah," Calleigh said. Neither spoke for a few seconds. She sighed. "Leo, what are you doing?"

"Sam and Alex go to you, didn't they?" Leo exasperated.

"No. I told them I wouldn't get into this. But I will tell you this: don't get married out of guilt."

"I'm not."

"Really?" Calleigh paused. "You are _not _marrying Ashley because you feel guilty about Elliot dying without getting to see you marry 'someone worthy.'"

"No." Leo responded.

"So you are truly in love with Ashley?" Leo didn't respond. "That's what I thought. Leo, you are in love with Piper."

"I can't be with Piper, Calleigh."

"Who says? I'm sorry to say this, Leo, but maybe you are free now. You don't have to marry an heiress anymore. You can marry someone who you are in love with. You can marry Piper."

"Cal, I have to go."

"Think about what I've said, okay?"

"Bye." Leo disconnected the call.

* * *

**Manor**

"Why are you guys making a big deal over this? I told you guys I was leaving before and I was serious."

"Paige, you just got out of the hospital," Phoebe said.

"Against our wishes, but we let you stay out of the hospital because we know how much you hate it, but we're not letting you go to L.A. with Glenna and Shane," Pure said.

"You're arm is still in a cast and you said, just 2 days ago, that it still hurts to breath a little."

"My arm will heal, and we do have these little things called painkillers," Paige said. "I'm going." Paige reached the bottom of the stairs with her last bag. "I'll come back, guys, don't worry."

"What about Piper" Phoebe said.

"Piper already knows. Can I get a hug?"

Both sisters hugged Paige gently, careful of her arm. When Phoebe backed away, Prue still hung on.

"I didn't mean for this to happen. I was just scared about being pregnant," Prue whispered.

"I know, Prue, but this would've happened eventually."

"I love you, Paigey."

"I love you, too, Prue." The broke the hug. "Don't worry, I'll be back." Paige called Shane to get her bags.

With one last look at the home she grew up in, she was gone.

* * *

**Okay, guys. This chapter is done. Tell me what you think and don't forget to give me a title.**

**Next Chapter: The Wedding. (I know you all will love that)**

**PLZ REVIEW.**

**TVCrazed.**


	17. The Wedding

**Hey, guys. I know you guys are probably wondering where I've been. Life as Always got in the way. And as a result I haven't had time to update. I've had this written for a while but was hoping to get more of what happens after this chapter before I updated. But I saw that I hadn't updated in like 7 months. So I just wanted to give you guys something.**

**I hope you like it.

* * *

**

Chapter 17: The Wedding 

**One Week Later**

"No," Sara and Alex said in unison.

"Please, guys, this is big."

"We're not going to be a part of this," Alex said.

"How can you ask that of us?" Sam asked.

"Because you're my sisters and I want you to be a part of this."

"Marry Piper and we'll be glad to be the maids of honor. But not to Ashley," Sam said.

"Fine. Don't be in it," Leo said hotly. "Don't even bother showing up!" Leo stormed off.

Leo left the house and drove nowhere for 20 minutes before calling his best friend.

"What's up, Leo?"

"Can you meet me in 10?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." Leo hung up.

* * *

**Dan's House**

"I have to go." Calleigh stood from the couch.

"What's wrong?" Dan asked.

"I don't know. Something's up with Leo." Calleigh kissed Dan. "I'll see you later."

"Bye."

* * *

**Park- 10 minutes later**

"Hey," Calleigh called.

Leo turned around to face her. "Hey."

"What's up?"

"I'm getting married in 2 weeks and my sisters don't even want to be in it," Leo said frustrated.

"Calm down. What happened?"

"I asked my sisters to be Ashley's maids of honor."

"Mistake number 1," Calleigh interrupted. "Sorry, continue."

"They said no and said if it was Piper they would do it. I told them not to bother showing up."

"Leo, you can't force them to do it if they don't want to. They don't like Ashley because they, along with everyone else close to you, think you're making a mistake and you should marry Piper."

"I can't marry Piper!"

"Okay, okay, Leo. Calm down. I'll be there, okay?"

"Thanks."

"You're my best friend, if you want me there, I'll be there." Calleigh hugged Leo.

"Thanks."

* * *

**Two Weeks Later-Manor**

Piper answered the door. "Hey, Sam, Alex."

"Hey, Piper, can we hang with you today?" Alex asked.

"Sure." Piper let them in. "What's wrong?"

"The wedding's today," Sam said.

"Oh," Piper said. "Do you guys wanna go shopping with me and my sisters?"

"Sure," Sam and Alex said at the same time.

"You guys gotta stop doing that."

"We can't help it. We've always done it," Sam said.

"Okay. We're gonna leave in about 30 minutes.

**50 Minutes Later**

Everyone was in Piper's car. Piper parked and everyone filed out.

"Okay, guys, you can start, I just have to go to the bank."

"Okay."

**20 Minutes Later**

"Where's Piper, she should have been back by now," Prue said.

Prue's cell phone rang signaling a text message. Prue flipped open her cell phone. The text was from Piper: _Help, robber._

"Oh my god. The bank's being robbed," Prue said. Prue dialed 911. The cops were in front of the bank in ten minutes.

* * *

**Inside the Bank**

The robber was on the phone negotiating with the cops. "I will leave out of here right now if all you cops leave."

"Release the hostages first," the negotiator said.

"Fine." He put down the phone and told everyone to leave. Piper was the closest to him, he grabbed her arm. "Not you."

Outside the bank, chaos ensued as the cops tried to get the hostages away from the building and the spectators tried to get to their loved one who were in the bank.

"Where's Piper?" Phoebe asked. As soon as the question left her lips everyone saw Piper, with her back against the robber's chest and a gun to her head, at the bank's entrance.

"Piper!" the girls exclaimed.

"Try anything and she dies," the robber said as he walked Piper down the stairs and down the block.

The robber looked back at his car that was now in his line of sight. He could no longer see the cops or the barricade.

BANG

"Piper!" The girls all ran toward the sound. A car sped off.

Cops and paramedics followed the girls and the sound to where Piper lay in a pool of blood.

"Piper!" Phoebe exclaimed. She started towards Piper, but Prue held her back. "Prue, what are you doing?"

"Phoebe, you have to let them help her." Prue nodded to the paramedics.

Sam pulled out her cell phone and text Calleigh: _Emergency. Piper shot.

* * *

_

**Church**

Calleigh's phone vibrated in her handbag. She took it out and saw she had a text message. She flipped her phone open and read the text.

"Wait!" Calleigh said before they said their vows.

"What's going on, Cal?" Leo said.

"Piper's been shot, Leo."

Leo ran to Calleigh who now stood in the aisle. "What happened?"

"I don't know. Sam just text me that Piper's been shot."

Leo turned to Ashley. "I'm sorry." Leo ran out with Calleigh.

* * *

**So, we're at the end. I know that it wasn't very long but like I said I think I've made you guys wait long enough. I wanted to give you something. SO tell me what you think. Predictions? What you think should happen next?**

**I have absolutely no idea what's gonna happen for the characters after this chapter so SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME.**

**So just PRESS THAT BUTTON. REVIEW. **

**TVCrazed.**

**I'm gonna go wait for all the reviews yelling at me for leaving so long ;)**


	18. Waiting

**No your eyes are not deceiving you. This is an actual update to this story. I started college and that took up my time. Again I dont know when the next update for this will be because second semester starts in about 2 weeks but I will try to work on it during my free time. So as always....**

**ENJOY.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Waiting**

**_Last Time:_**

_"I don't know. Sam just text me that Piper's been shot."_

_Leo turned to Ashley. "I'm sorry." Leo ran out with Calleigh._

**Hospital**

"What happened?" Leo said as he and Calleigh ran into the ER waiting room.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"I got your text."' Calleigh said.

"What about the wedding?" Alex asked Leo.

"I'm not marrying Ashley."

"Really?"

"No. I can't." Leo stood next to his sisters. "You guys were right; I was marrying her because of Dad. I can't live for him anymore. I just hope it's not too late to make things right." Leo ran his hands through his hair in desperation. Calleigh hugged her best friend. He pulled away and turned to Prue. "What happened?"

"We were going shopping and she said she had to go into the bank. We waited for her for about 20 minutes when she sent me a text saying the bank was being robbed. The robber released the hostages but not Piper, he took her to get away, when he was far enough away he shot her." Prue struggled to explain.

"Oh god. Do you know how bad it was?"

"No. They won't tell us anything."

"Well, they are probably taking the bulled out now and repairing any damage that it may have caused." Calleigh said. Leo nodded in agreement. "Did anyone call Dan?"

"Yeah, he's on his way."

"This would have never happened if I was with her. I can't believe this is happening." Leo said.

"You don't know that. Everything happens for a reason, Leo." Calleigh said.

"Oh, yeah, and what was the reason for this."

"Maybe for you to realize that you and Piper belong together."

"It shouldn't have had to take this. Especially since I already knew that. This wasn't supposed to happen to Piper."

Dan ran through the ER doors with Jenny in his arms.

"What's happening? Have they told you anything yet?"

"We don't know anything, yet." Calleigh stood up and hugged her boyfriend. Dan held her as tight as he could, without smothering Jenny, and absorbed some of her strength.

When he opened his eyes and saw Leo red flashed before his eyes. He released his hold on Calleigh and Jenny and stalked over to Leo. With the speed of Flash, Dan had Leo pinned against the wall with his forearm against Leo's neck. "This is all your fault. Piper wouldn't be fighting for her life if you would have protected her." Dan seethed.

"Dan, let him go. It's not his fault. No one could have known this was going to happen."

"Paige!" Phoebe shouted. All eyes in the room went to Phoebe. "No one called Paige."

"Oh god. You're right." Prue said. "I'll be right back."

Calleigh turned back to Dan and Leo. Dan had yet to completely ease up on Leo.

"Dan, come on, let him go."

"If Piper dies, I swear I will kill you." Dan said before he roughly let go of Leo.

Calleigh led Dan away from the group. "Don't make this Leo's fault."

"Why not, because he's your friend?" Dan said with hostility. "Well, Piper's my friend, and she wouldn't be fighting for her life if Leo hadn't threw her aside for some fake blonde bimbo heiress."

"And what gives you the right to say that?" His girlfriend asked.

"My best friend is in there fighting for her life. That's what gives me the right."

"Really? Prue and Phoebe's sister is in there fighting for her life and they're not throwing people against walls. I suggest you get it together, Dan. You're not doing anyone any good acting like this. Especially Piper." Calleigh told her boyfriend before walking away.

Dan walked in the opposite direction and through the automatic doors.

"Yeah, Paige, of course." Dan heard Prue say to Paige on the other side of the phone. "Paige, if you're not here when we hear something I will call you. I promise." Prue listened to Paige. "I love you, too. Bye." Prue disconnected the call.

Prue looked up at the setting skyline and sighed greatly. Dan leaned beside Prue on a brick ledge that surrounded some hedges. The two friends rested in quiet for a few moments before Prue spoke.

"You know, I hate this hospital." Dan remained silent letting Prue know that he would be there to listen to her. "Mom died here, Grams died here, Paige almost died, and now Piper's here." Prue quickly wiped away a few tears that had escaped her eyes.

"Prue, Piper's not going to die."

"You don't know that, Dan."

"You have to believe that."

"How, Dan, how?" Prue asked desperately as she faced Dan. "How can I believe that she is going to be fine after I saw her get shot. How can I believe that she isn't going to die when two of three people from my family who have come here have died."

"You just do, Prue. You have to because everyone in that waiting room right now needs at least one person to believe that Piper is going to make it through this."

"Do you believe Piper is going to make it?"

"I do." Dan said without hesitation. "Piper wouldn't leave now…she hasn't made me like Leo yet."

Prue let out a small chuckle before pulling Dan in for a hug.

"Prue!" a voice called out.

* * *

**Okay, this chapter is done. Like I said before I don't know when I will be able to update again but I will try to get the next chapter up ASAHPfm (As soon as humanly possible...for me). I have no idea how the next chapter is gonna go down so ideas are welcome as always.**

**Any guesses to who calls Prue's name?**

**IDEAS WELCOME.**

**PLZ REVIEW.**

**TVCrazed.**


End file.
